Requiem
by Sey Lee
Summary: [Chapter 2] Everything turned odd after Haruko’s suicide. The suicide isn’t really a suicide. Basketball players aren’t all alive anymore. And the homeless girl living with Koshino isn’t really homeless…
1. Prologue

****

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Slam Dunk.

** Requiem  
**Requiem I  
  
-  
  
As the door opened with a quiet click, Haruko looked up and hastily shut the curtains from the tub to only show her head. She smiled at the person who entered.

"You don't mind if I wash my hands here right?"

Haruko shook her head. "The guys are still outside?"

The person nodded and took out Haruko's hair dryer, which she kept under the sink and plugged it in.

"What are you doing?" Haruko's smile disappeared.

The person stood in front of the tub and smiled sinisterly. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt." The person assured Haruko, turned the dryer on and dropped it in the bubble bath Haruko was in.

**  
  
-**

Author Notes: Yes. I'm back! And I've decided t completely start over again with Requiem. I hope that this version will be better and held together tighter. Hope you liked it.

Reviews, I live on.  
Reviews mean I update._  
Reviews are welcomed.  
Reviews are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Slam Dunk or any of the characters. I do own Hoshi and the girl. Enjoy!

* * *

**Requiem**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The world had turned dark from Koshino's viewpoint under the tent. Takenori Akagi's eyes had lost its life and he listlessly hugged his sobbing mother. His father, a man as tall as him, placed his two strong hands on his wife's shoulders. Takenori glanced at his father sadly, and then a look of vengeance flashed across his face. He stared angrily at the lowering casket. Inside the casket that was never to be seen again was his beloved sister, Haruko Akagi. Takenori's fists clenched and unclenched as he continued staring at the casket.

There was a slight vibration on the left breast of his jacket pocket and Hiroaki Koshino stepped back from the gathered crowd and turned to walk towards his car. "Yes?" He answered quietly. The breeze had picked up and he pulled on his jacket tighter.

"Hiroaki," A man's deep voice drawled out, "Do you have time to talk now?"

Hiroaki gazed at the tent that covered the guests of Haruko's funeral. Their attention was focused on one thing, "Yeah. No real hurry."

"Good, I've got a new assignment for you."

"Uh huh…" Koshino headed for the street quietly. This phone required his undivided attention and privacy.

"This concerns Haruko Akagi's death. Although the evidence suggests that it was a suicide, there's speculation that it wasn't and Haruko Akagi was murdered."

Koshino froze. Murdered. "Wait…what? Haruko was murdered?"

"Speculation Hiroaki, speculation. So we require your assistance in this case. We need you to keep an eye out at Ryonan. See if there's anything suspicious and report it as soon as possible to your brother. He's working on this case as well," the man behind the cell phone paused and Koshino heard him sigh deeply. "We need to catch this person, before anyone else gets hurt."

Nodding silently, Koshino started for his house that he and his brother shared, "I have one question though. Haruko attended Shohoku High and not Ryonan. Isn't that where we should start looking?"

"I've got that under control. I just need you to focus on Ryonan. Good luck and be careful."

"Yep, yep. I will." Koshino pocketed the cell phone as he watched the scenery he was walking by. The leaves in the trees swayed as the breeze picked them up. Children were playing at a nearby park watched by their parents. Shops on the side of the street didn't seem busy but nonetheless, shopkeepers attended to their items meticulously.

The world, it seemed, was oblivious to the underlying pain and anguish felt by Haruko's family. Koshino's heart went out to them. Although he did not know them personally, their reactions and sadness during the funeral gave a clear understanding of how great the loss of Haruko was.

He stumbled on a raised cement block and fell forward on top of a girl. The girl cried out in pain as they banged against a liquor store's door. Hastily, Koshino leapt off the girl and helped her up.

"Sorry about that," he said and picked up the box the girl had dropped.

"Don't!" The girl grabbed the box from him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but yeah I'm good." She smoothened her hair out and waved as she started walking away, "Buh bye!"

Koshino gave a halfhearted wave and continued on his way home. Turning right on the next corner he jogged up a slight hill to a compound of condominiums. Upon approaching the houses, he fished out his keys and opened a white door.

"Hey Hoshi? You home?" He called out for his older brother whom he was living with. Since their parents both thought that Hiroaki and Hoshi were old enough, they suggested that they live alone. Both brothers agreed.

Koshino threw his keys on the dinner table and peered into the fridge for a drink. Taking out a can of Coke, he withdrew on the couch and turned on the television.

"In other news, the police report in the case of Haruko Akagi has now ruled out her death as a suicide. Sixteen-year-old Haruko Akagi attended Shohoku High and will be greatly missed by her family and peers."

Frowning, Koshino delegated the orders from the cell phone. It was his brother's lieutenant who had phoned him earlier. Because his brother was a revered member in the Kanagawa Police department, Hiroaki Koshino was therefore tied indirectly with the police force. It wasn't the first time that he was required to obey orders. Nor would it be the last.

Minutes later, he heard the front door opening and not bothering to look up; Koshino called out, "Hoshi? Is that you?"

"Yeaah…" His older brother drawled out. Shuffling into the living room, he grinned widely at his younger brother, causing the younger one to look up in confusion.

Hiroaki Koshino raised a brow. "Is there something you wanted to talk about Hoshi? Or…" He trailed off, unsure what to make of his brother wide and knowing grin.

"No, no." Hoshi pointed at the TV. "Any news on Haruko's death or something?"

Hiroaki nodded. "It was ruled out as suicide but that's not what really happened, is it?"

Hoshi shrugged and placed his backpack on the table. "Eh. By the way, I have something to show you." He disappeared at the front door and moments later came peeking back in. "Hey Hiro. Lookie here."

Hiroaki glanced at his brother and gave him a questioning look, "What…exactly am I supposed to look at?"

"This!" Hoshi pulled an arm in and grinned wider than before.

Hiroaki's chestnut eyes slightly widened and his brows knitted in confusion. It was the girl he had bumped into earlier on.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for the extra long update! I was really swamped with schoolwork. I still am but I'm trying to write more, even though it's slow. Thanks for reading and please review! 

**Yun Fei:** I can't exactly reveal the plot because then I'd be basically telling you the whole story in a paragraph. Thanks for the review.

**miracleme:** Hiya! I'm so glad you still reveiw my works! Thank you so much!

**Artemis Obscure:** Arty! I'm starting over again because I couldn't write the other Requiem anymore. I hope this one will be better than the other one. Pwease don't hurt me. cowers I'll be updating the Jin fairytale fic soon. But do update CrAzYmAd too 'kay? Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Requiem**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Hoshi was grinning wildly as he gently held the girl's arm. The girl in turn looked up at him in slight irritation and was trying to jerk her arm away from him.

"Hoshi-kun," she started, pulling her arm away from him, "You can let go now. I won't run away."

Hoshi chuckled and released her arm. He gently pushed her into the living room and motioned for her to sit. She obeyed. Glancing at his younger brother, he found the wide-eyed look still plastered on his face. "Hey Hiro…" he said and nudged him.

Hiroaki snapped out of his reverie, turning his attention to his brother. "What?"

Hoshi pointed at the girl. "This is an old friend of mine. I found her wandering the streets and she had no place to go, so I told her she could stay with us. Hiro, meet Natsumi Aino."

The girl smiled weakly and Hiroaki smiled back. It was strange how Hoshi had just decided to take in a homeless girl. His brother was always the good Samaritan, helping the needy.

"Um…Hoshi-kun? Are you sure it's all right? Your brother doesn't look too good."

Of course he didn't look too good. Starting tonight, a homeless girl would be living under the same roof as he was. Who in their right minds would feel all right about this? Hiroaki sighed inwardly and shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. But I'm going to bed now. I do have classes tomorrow." He proceeded to stand, avoiding the girl's gaze. Nodding slightly to his brother, he walked to his bedroom and quietly shut the door. Leaning against the door, he waited a moment then strained his ears to listen.

"Listen Natsumi, it's all right. Hiro's just like that."

"I'm bothering you though Hoshi, I could just get…" The girl's voice became softer and Hiro couldn't hear the rest.

"Don't worry. Just get some rest now," Hoshi was saying and heavy footsteps headed toward Hiro's direction.

Pulling himself from the door, Hiroaki fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. In his mind, the scene at the funeral was still fresh. Haruko's sobbing bother, burying her face into her husband's chest. Hiro could see Takenori Akagi's furious face and how he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. His face was dark with anger and hate, as he stared at the coffin that held the body of the sister he would never see again.

* * *

Natsumi woke up with a start. The room was quiet and dark; shadows that were cast by the moon danced languidly on the white carpet. Placing a hand on her forehead, she gasped slightly at the burning touch. She had a fever. Frowning, she closed her eyes again and sighed. Having a fever meant little to her, she would just sleep it off. But the cause of the fever frightened her.

It had been three nights since she had a warm bed to sleep on. The couch on the Koshino household was fine, and she was grateful, because thinking back to where she had been sleeping the past three nights emitted an involuntary shudder.

She could still feel the cold asphalt on the ground, the granite scratching her legs and the chilly air that surrounded her. All because she had no place to sleep in. All because she ran out of money.

Natsumi sat up, staring at the coffee table where there was a messy pile of newspapers. She picked one up and held it by the moonlight to read. It had a picture of a pretty brunette who couldn't have been older than 18. Her smile was sweet as she posed for the camera. Under the picture was the name 'Haruko Akagi'. This was the girl who allegedly had committed suicide.

She flipped through the pages of the paper and read articles, which she found interesting. It was hours later that she noticed the sun had risen and Hoshi's younger brother, Hiroaki had made his way to the kitchen. He didn't say a word as he took out a container of milk and 2 cups.

She stared at him, silently.

"Watch me eat or eat yourself? Is it that hard of a decision?" He asked, not looking at her as he spoke. Opening a cupboard, he took out a box of cereal, two bowls and two spoons.

Natsumi was surprised. She stood and sat at the dining table as Hiroaki came with the cups of milk, cereal box, bowls and spoons. He handed the box first to her and waited for her to pour her cereal into the bowl. After she had finished, she handed it to him as he handed her a cup of milk. They ate in silence, avoiding each other's gazes.

"Good morning!" Hoshi's cheerful voice interrupted the silence and both looked up as Hoshi grabbed a bowl and spoon. Seating himself in between them, he happily poured his cereal.

"Why the hell are you in such a good mood?" Hiroaki grumbled.

Hoshi answered with a smile, "Hiro! It's a new day. You have to go to school and I have a day off. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Hiro grumbled.

"Hey, did you know Natsumi goes to Shohoku High?"

Natsumi looked up with a start. "I d-ouch!" She cried out in pain, bending over to rub her leg where Hoshi had kicked her. She glared pathetically at him and he ignored her, staring right at Hiroaki.

"Oh?" Hiroaki glanced at them in confusion.

"Yeah, I do," Natsumi muttered and stood up as she finished her food. "I'll be getting ready now." She picked up her back that was lying next to the couch and entered the bathroom.

Once inside, she glared at her reflection and massaged the leg that Hoshi had kicked. She spotted a box with her name on it and opened it. It was a school uniform. Who knew she was going to school? All she thought was that she'd be living in the Koshino household and not actually go to school. Hoshi hadn't mentioned school the previous day.

Nonetheless, she stripped of her old clothes and entered the shower, feeling relieved at the warmth of the water and how it cleansed her of the dirt she accumulated, sleeping on the streets.

Half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom dressed in Shohoku uniform. She found Hiroaki lazily leaning against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally!" He muttered and shoved past her into the bathroom.

"Ingrate," she responded with a scowl. Heading for the living room, she saw Hoshi was still rooted in the same spot. He was cheerfully taking his time eating his food. She dropped her bag beside the couch and sat across from Hoshi.

"Why didn't you tell me there was school involved?"

He chewed and shrugged, "I didn't think it was that important. Besides, how will you learn?"

Natsumi exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I have a tutor. Besides, I know all that I need to know. Not for this anyway." She tapped her fingers as she waited for a response.

Hoshi grinned. "Then you'll do fine. Anyway, Shohoku is a great school. You'll enjoy it. Hiro goes to Ryonan, Shohoku's rival school in basically everything. Especially basketball."

"Basketball." She repeated.

"Yep. Especially basketball," Hoshi paused glancing at the clock, "Oh! You should be leaving now. It takes a while to get to Shohoku by train. Do you need any money?"

Natsumi stood, grabbing her book bag and shook her head. She headed for the door, saying on her way out, "No thanks. Don't worry about me; I'll get the money from somewhere."

"Just make sure it's not illegal!"

"Very funny. Later." Natsumi exited the compound and headed the same direction she was heading when she bumped into Hiroaki. Rather, he had bumped into her. She was utterly surprised to find out that Hoshi was his older brother. Both seemed very different. Hoshi was the cheerful easygoing brother while Hiroaki was the grumpy and impatient bother.

She reached the station just as the train she needed arrived at the platform. Stepping in, she groaned quietly, seeing the masses of people squished against each other. She delegated stepping out and waiting for another train but did not know when another one would come.

The train started jerkily and Natsumi lurched forward about to hit a pole but was held back by someone holding her book bag. She looked behind her, about to thanks the person but reeled in disgust when the strong scent of alcohol filled her breathing air.

A bulky man with stubble on his face, dizzy eyes and a leering smile leaned toward her and snickered. His left hand grabbed a lock of her hair and the other, slid down her back.

Natsumi groaned, eyes widening.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated! 

**Crazed Baron Haha** - There was no spam so I couldn't find the will to update. XD Kidding!

**Artemis Obscure** - Jin fairytale done. Now I'm possibly thinking of another fairytale but I don't know what. I bought the Grimm Fairytales collection for ideas. I just couldn't write or stand the old Requiem so it was back to the drawing board.

**Night Strider** - Dude! Thanks for the review. I was rushing for the first chapter and I can't believe how many stupid mistakes I made! Hehehe. Hopefully this chapter had little mistakes and thank you so much for the review and specific examples and such. And yes punctuations does make a lot of difference in stories so thank you for pointing all those errors out. I hope by the time this fic ends all your questions will have satisfactory answers. Thank you so much!


End file.
